


Got A Secret. . . Can You Keep It?

by antiquepearl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 9/11, Blind! America, Blood, C.D.C and Secret Service, Human Names Used, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective! Canada, Protective! Denmark, Protective! Prussia, Terrorism, Two O.C, shy! america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepearl/pseuds/antiquepearl
Summary: America has many secrets, Let's explore a few.Chapters 1-4: Shy! AmericaChapters 5-?: Blind! America





	1. The American Secret-Start: Shy! America

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this new fic, I've been meaning to post it for a while now so i hope you like it! kudos and comments give me inspiration to write more but anyways, onward my guppies!!

America has a secret and it's only know by four people. This secret isn't about military artillery, no its about him really being shy. When he is shy he is much worse that Canada. When he is shy he has a horrible stutter, he talks really low and he apologizes and cries worse than Italy. He will also put his face into his jacket or hoodie to hide from the people around him. The only people who know about this are Canada, Prussia, Denmark and well himself.

They didn't find out all at once of course, because that would be just ridiculous with everyone meeting in different time periods. Canada of course was the first to to know because well, he is Americas twin brother. They know everything about each other. 

When Alfred, a.k.a America, was younger he would always grow more confident when he was with England but when he left, America would always get extremely shy. Ladies in his village thought it was cute, males found it curious or interesting, and children wanted to play with him but Alfred never would. At the few time when Matthew, a.k.a Canada, and Alfred were allowed to see each other they would often work together to become more confident and less shy. 

For awhile it worked, up until america got paranoid and started a revolution against England. At that point Prussia met America. He was an angry when he found out that Alfred was just the drummer boy and not a solider for his own war. Prussia blew up in his face saying that america have been at the front of the line to protect his people that made him strong. 

Alfred was so embarrassed and cried right in front of Gilbert a.k.a Prussia. Well being a big brother to a younger sibling Gilbert hugged Alfred and told him he was sorry and that he didn't entirely mean what he said. After that they became great friends and Alfred had another person to help with his confidence. 

Then he met Denmark at a meeting and thought he was the coolest person in the world and Matthias a.k.a Denmark thought the same thing about Alfred. And so with Denmark and Prussia by his side they formed the 'awesome trio'! And being apart of the awesome trio, or any trio for that matter, they had to go through tests and one of these test was to tell the other your secrets, and thats how Denmark found out about Alfred's little secret. So with true friends by his side Alfred grew more confident but was still very very timid and shy, but around the others countries he was able to put up and keep up his facade for a little while before it broke. 

Well now its present day and after another world meeting america walked up to Mattias who was talking to Matthew and announces rather loudly "Yo, Mathias! You wanna hang out at my place tonight with Mattie and Gilbert?!" "Sure dude sounds fun!" Mathias called back just as loud making america flinch a little at the volume of his voice. "Sorry." Mathias whispered to america once he was close enough to hear him.

"Its OK, nothing we can do to stop it." The American whispered back softly with some shyness to his voice. Luckily no one was nearby to hear the soft exchange. "Ve~ Can we come too!?" Asked Italy to the awesome trio plus one. "We?" Asked america as he looked behind Feliciano a.k.a Italy, only to see Germany, Japan, England, France, China and Russia standing behind him with different expressions. "Hahahahaha! sure why not Italy, it can be a big sleepover." Said America as he scratched the back of his head nervously while the other three nations behind him had looks of worry and surprise for the shy nation and one even smacked his head at his brothers stupidity. "Ve~ this will be so fun!" Italy said as he grabbed Germany's arm pulling him towards the door and the other nations followed closely behind leaving the trio plus one behind.

"why did you invite them?" Asked Prussia a little annoyed. Witch was a big mistake because Alfred started to profusely apologize to the German. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But you know its hard for me to say no to him. I'm so sorry." *sigh* "Alfred i didn't mean to get angry with you." Said Prussia as he tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I-i k-k-know, i-I'm d-didn't m-mean to i-I'm so s-sorry." America stuttered as tears started to form in his eyes. "Hey Al calm down there's no need to panic, were the only ones here right now, OK?" Canada said as he hugged his twin brother who just put his face into his hands. "o-OK. I-I'm sorry." 

"We could just tell them not to come, or better yet we could tell them the truth." Denmark said as he put his hand on his best friends back. "N-no! its fine I'll be OK. they can still come." "Al are you sure that you'll be able to keep up your facade for that long? I mean your already breaking." Canada asked as he pulled away from his brother keeping him at arms length to look at his face witch was red and puffy with tears. "Y-yes I'm sure, don't worry." 

"Anytime you say that it makes me worry more." Said Canada as he pulled out a handkerchief to clean up his twin brothers face as he got a little chuckle from him. "I'm sorry." Said America as they all smiled and came in for a group hug.


	2. A Big Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter so you can know when i update my fics. The name is of course 'Antique Pearl'. And as always comments and kudos give me a reason to write, so with that being said, onward my guppies!

The sleepover didn't go over as planned in fact it was total chaos. To begin with Germany being the overwork overlord has decided to make a plan on how to run a sleepover (He read a Manuel). I mean come on, a sleepover is meant to be fun without rules and guidelines, but anyway they were currently having a pillow fight with feathered pillows. America tried to stay around his brother and Prussia threw-out the pillow fight and by the end of it there was feathers everywhere. Looking around everyone burst into laughter at the mess they made, Alfred flinched a little at the sudden noise as it went unnoticed by the other countries but joined in none the less.

"How about y'all clean up and I'll make some drinks for everyone." America said as he got up after he fell during the fight. "Its 'you all' and 'I will', but fine sounds good." England said as he got a broom from the closet. "I'll help." Said Canada as he followed America into the kitchen. " Hey are you OK?" Canada asked as as he got cups out of the cupboard. "Yes. . . no. . . I-I don't know! America said as he griped the edge of the counter top putting cracks into the marble top, on the brink of tears. "Canada i don't know how long i can keep up this facade." America had tears streaming down his eyes as Canada hugged him tightly. "Hey your OK Alfie, don't worry the night will be over soon, just hang in there I'll figure something out for you, OK?" 

America nodded his head and they quickly made everyone's drink and went out to a clean living room. "Alright dudes I, the hero, made everyone some totally awesome drinks." America announced rather loudly as he passed around everyone's respected drinks and sat down on the floor in front of his brother and his lover. Matthew at by his boyfriend Prussia and put his hand on Gilbert's thigh. While Prussia put his arm around Matthews shoulders. To an outside that would seem like a sweet gesture but in reality they were quietly talking to each other. 

Matthew was telling Gilbert that Alfred was starting to slip, while Gilbert was saying how he understood what he was saying. "So what are we doing next?" Italy asked excitedly. "Truth or dare." Germany said as he put his arm around Italy's waist. "Ohhh sounds fun, who's going first? ve~ can i go first?!" Italy asked as he leaned into Germany's side. "Sure," said Germany. "Alright truth or dare?" Italy said as he looked up at Germany. He thought for a moment before saying, "I cant trust you with dare, so truth." "Alright ummmm. . . . .oh! What is your favorite animal?" Italy said as he got weird looks from everyone. "You can asked him anything, and that is the thing you go with?" Said Russia with China on his arm. "Si." 'What an idiot' everyone thought as they faced palmed themselves. 

The game went on for awhile after that with France asking perverted questions and dares, to witch everyone ignored, and with Italy asking cute questions. "America truth or dare?" Canada asked once it was his turn to ask the question. 'Dare of course! The hero never back down from anything." america announced loudly as he struck a hero pose. "Alright then i dare you to get some ping pong balls for our next game." Canada said calmly ignoring how loud his southern twin was being knowing it was just a facade. "alright!" America said as he grabbed his American flag hoodie off the coat rack and left. 

Canada internally sighed and relaxed into Prussia. It was Germany turn again and said as he looked at England "England truth or dare?" England thought for a moment then said "Well, i will be bold this time and got with dare." "Alright, then i dare you to go and rob the corner store." Germany said as he smirked at his fellow allies. "You do realize i was a pirate right, I've done much worse that rob a store in my days." England said as he got up and put his coat on. "Please, i may be young but even I'm not innocent. We'll go with you to make sure you do it." Germany said as he and the other nations got up and followed England's example. "great makes my job easier."

The nations all got to the store and as Canada, being the polite nation that he is held the door open for his allies. Just as England was about to walk in he bumped into a man with a hoodie sending them both falling to the ground. "Oh. . . I-I'm sorry sir, I-I wasn't looking where I was going." The soft voice with an American accent said. "Its alright lad. It was an honest mistake and I wasn't really looking were I was looking either." England said as he got up and brushed himself off.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you lovely people, like always you can follow me @PearlAntique or Antique Pearl on twitter to know when I update my fanfictions. With that being said onward my guppies!!

At this point Canada, Denmark and Prussia knew exactly who it was and knew that their 'hiding streak' was over. America as he was still on the ground looked up in shock and horror. "A-Arthur!" America said as he stood up. "O-Oh H-Hey guys. Wh-what are you d-doing here?" America said as he tried not to stutter, cry, or show fear. "Alfred its over. Your to shy, and your visibly shaking." Canada said as he went over to his brother and took his hand in his own. America and the other nations all the while stood in shock at each other in the door way. "HEY! Get out of the way!" 

That seemed to knock some sense into everyone as they moved out from in front of the door. "I think its best that we go back to the house." Prussia said as he slung his arm around Americas shoulders and started to walk ahead of the other nations. Denmark quickly followed as did the others soon after. As Canada, Prussia and America walked in front of the other nations America started to get tears in his eyes and cried. 

W-what are w-we going to do Mattie? They know my secret, w-what if t-they hate me for being s-so weak or, or, or even worse, use it a-against me?" America said quietly as he walked back to his house with his friends. "I know, and understand your fears America. Witch is why when we get back were going to explain everything." 

For the rest of the walk back the only thing that was heard was the sound of Americas crying. No one made a comment on it until they got back to his house. "What the bloody hell was that America?!" England yelled once the door was closed. England's yelling just made America cry even more and harder. Canada sat down on the couch with America and just glared at his former caretaker. "Would you mind NOT yelling." Canada said sternly. 

Amer, we need you to calm down so we can all four of us can explain why your acting the way you are." Denmark said calmly as he knelled down in front of his friend. America could only nod his head as he breathed to calm himself down. " good good, your doing fine Alfred." Denmark said as he breathed in and out with america as a way to help. 

"A-alright. . . i think I'm ready to E-explain now." America said after five minutes of calm breathing. "alright, so you guys have questions?" Prussia said as he turned his attention to the bemused nations. "Uh yeah how about. . . what the hell was that about?" England repeated again. 

Canada sighed and said "Well, this is who America really is. He is shy, extremely shy, and not only that but is afraid and worried as well. So he often has anxiety and panic attacks as you just saw. We have tried to hide this and succeeded for all our lives, and it worked until now." America was hugging his brother closely and sniffling as he tried not to meet his former caretakers eyes. "How in the world is that that possible I've practically raised you and never noticed." England said as he put his hand on hips like a mother scolding a child. 

Hearing that just made the Canadian even angrier at the island European. "If by 'raised' you mean leaving for months on end then yeah you were a great parent." Canada said bitterly and sarcastically witch just made England even more angry. "Guys please don't fight. Were meant to have fun tonight." The soft voice of America said as he put a package of ping pong balls on the table. "Yeah hes right so lets continue to have some fun." Prussia said as he got up and grabbed the package off the table and disappeared into the kitchen and came back into the room with red cups and liquor. "After all who could say no to beer!" Prussia said excitedly as he set up the game of beer pong on the table. 

"Prussia you know i don't drink. And me and Canada cant drink in my country." America said softly as he got up and went to help Prussia set up the game. "Actually you can, your under adult supervision and in the comfort of your own home. Plus it never stopped Canada before." Prussia said as he pointed to a smug looking Canada sitting on the couch. "True but i still don't like it when he does." 

"Only because it's your own country." Prussia said as he put his hand on America's cheek. " so. . . who's read for some drinks!" Prussia said as he held up a few bottles of alcohol. "I'm England, just give me a drink." England said as he held up and empty cup. "Everyone gets to drink, the game is set up of anyone who want to play."

Once everyone got their drinks and a few nations started to play beer pong, America stayed off to the side to watch with a fond smile. Denmark noticed and went over to him and slung his arm lazily around the younger nations shoulders. "Come on, come join us. If you play i"ll drink for you." Denmark said as he forced America to play. "Denmark you know i prefer to say on the side lines."

"Nope not this time, I'm not giving you a choice. Your joining us and thats that. Who know it might boost up your confidence." Denmark said as he handed him a ball. America just rolled his eyes but took the ball none the less and made a shot into a cup, Denmark drank it. America made a few more shots before sitting back down away from everyone to watch. 

The rest of the night went well, everyone with the exception of america got shit faced drunk and promptly passed out in various potions on the living room floor. When morning came, everything about Americas life would change forever.


	4. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very first fanfiction 'World Cure' will be updated and fixed very soon so please keep an eye out for that. Also my twitter is Antique Pearl and you can know when i update or post fanfiction on it. With that being said, onward my guppies!

The first thing England knew when he first woke up was that he had a huge headache, then he noticed the water and seltzer tablet next to him on the floor where he passed out. He took the water and seltzer and promptly drowned it down. England soon got up and looked to see multiple other nations passed out with water and a seltzer tablet by them as well. He went to the kitchen to get another glass of water only to find america cooking breakfast.

"Oh good morning, England." America said calmly and quietly as he flipped the flapjack. "Good morning America, what time is it?" England asked as he made his way to the sink to fill up his empty cup. "About 8:30, after everyone started to drink you all quickly passed out in the living room. Not the most comfortable place but i tried to make it more comfortable." America finished the flapjack he was making. "Yes, thank you for the tablet and water. What are you making?"

"Breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes for everyone." America said as he turned off the stove and removed the pan off the burner. "You can go on ahead and dish up while i wake up the others." America said as he left the kitchen and into the living room.

In the living room some of the nations woke up on their own and was just sitting there adjusting to the morning sunlight. "Oh good some of you are awake, i made breakfast so go dish up while i wake the others." America quietly said as he walked over to his brother and Prussia who was cuddling up to each other, and America crouched down on the floor. "Oh hey thanks Canada." China said as he got up off the couch. Denmark, who was already awake, grabbed China by the collar of his shirt.

"If you EVER mistake those two again swear i will go to war with you." China looked at Denmark in shock. America also looked shocked, but soon got over it and just gave a quite chuckle as he proceeded to wake his sleeping brother. "Well thats a first, Mattie is normally the one being mistaken for me." America quietly laughed a bit more after Denmark set China back down and went to get some breakfast.

America cleared his voice and screamed in Canada's ear "HEY! CANADA WAKE UP!" Everyone who was asleep bolted up with Italy waving a white flag. While Canada slowly woke up and looked up at America with an impassive look while America just smiled. "Was that really necessary, Alfred?" Canada said as he got up and drank the water next to him. "Yes it was, with you it is. If i didn't then you would never have woken up." America said quietly. "Now come on and get some breakfast."

As everyone ate breakfast is when the questions started to rolled out by the other nations. "So america, why have you been hiding the fact that your shy?" England asked then ate some of his eggs. "Because if you knew then . . . we never would have won the world wars. We would have lost, i would have lost." America said as he looked down at his plate not feeling very hungry anymore. Canada put his hand on his brothers back for comfort. Everyone was silent as well.

"What. . do you mean, aru?" Asked China with interest. "My enemies could have used my shyness against me. I was terrified to go across sea to fight and the only reason i got involved was because of Hawaii. I wanted to stay neutral, i wanted to stay out of all your squabbles and if it wasn't for Canada already helping Europe and Japan bombing me then i never would have even fought. All of you would be speaking German right now and none of us would be where we are today." America said with a hint of anger mixed with sadness in his voice.

Then they saw the tears, and England was quick to comfort him. "America i understand that fear but you cant just live in it, and what about all the other times?" England asked with the unspoken question of _'why did you leave me'_ in the air. "Because it wasn't my will. The independence was for my people, the war of 1812. . . i never. . ." America was full on crying now on England's shoulder with him saying sweet nothing. 

"Its ok Alfred, they understand you don't have to explain anymore if you don't want to." Canada said as he took America off of England witch got a glare from said nation. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Canada. i-i never wanted to. . ." America couldn't finish the sentence and cried even more in Canada shoulder. "I know Alfie, I know." After that it went silent and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking of silverware on ceramic plates and America's quiet but soft sniffling.

Once everyone was done eating they retired to the main room. "Well i think i can speak for everyone here and say that we would be happy to help you get over your shyness america." Germany said as he put an arm around Italy as they were both sitting on the couch. Everyone nodded their heads as a way to say that they do agree. "Why would you do something like that?" America asked as he looked at the nations in the room. "We all have our reasons but mine is because of that promise that we made after the cold war, Alfredka." America just looked at Russia as he had an evil grin and dark aura surrounding him.

America stared and just started to laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The other nations cowered in fear at Russia and looked at America like he was insane to laugh at someone like Russia. "Do i dare ask what this promise is?" France asked as he held onto England who looked at him with a board expression. "Nyet you do not." Russia said before america could. "Besides i already knew you were like this and if it wasn't for the cold war. . . this conversation would be different." Russia said as he laughed and that made america laugh as well with him.

The others were terrified at the two world powers but continued none the less after they stopped laughing maniacally. "Thank you really." America said as he hugged Russia to the shock of others. Canada soon joined in witch triggered everyone else to join the group hug as well. America was happy knowing that he no longer had to hide his true self anymore and was ecstatic to know he had the rest of the world support and help.


	5. Chronology of terror- start: Blind America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is mostly about 9/11. . . it was one of the hard time's in America history.
> 
> I tried my best to approach it with care as I do with all my fan fictions that involve this sort of thing and I ask that you guys do the same. I Tried my very best to get it historically accurate, I'm deeply sorry if its not. i think i might have went a little over board with the description of 9/11, oh well. . . With that being said, onward my guppies!

He wasn't born blind. There was once a time when he could see everything. He as able to see the color of the tress or the green grass, the blue skies, but more importantly his caretaker. However that changed when when two very important buildings fell, and his eyes no longer worked, Alfred f. Jones A.K.A the personification of the united states of America was now seeing darkness.

**Tuesday September 11, 2001 (the past)  
**

**7:00 A.M  
**

It was a normal early morning in the united state, people were walking the streets of new York talking on their phone or sight seeing. The nation himself how ever was fast asleep in his warm comfortable bad when his alarm clock went off. moaning as he woke up from the annoying sound he turned off the clock breaking the device in the process. America sat up in bed rubbing the sleep form his eyes as he picked up Texas and placed them on his head and continued to get ready for the day.

 Now normal he wouldn't be up this earl but he had a world meeting to go too. America took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in his usual tan military uniform and his trademark brow bomber jacket.

**8:20 A.M**

Just like every other day America made a light breakfast of toast and jam and a cup of french vanilla coffee. He took his time to enjoy the morning and the sounds the busy life that could be herd. Once he got done eating he put his dishes in the sink and made his way to the door to leave for the meeting that he was hosting in new York.

**8:45 A.M**

Unlike any other day America went to grab His keys off the hook only to stop mid-way and touched his left eye instead. Once he looked at his hand he could see bright red liquid. "What the hell?" America asked himself as he quickly went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Blood was seeping from his eye. "No." he whispered to himself. America quickly ran down stairs and turned on his t.v to the news channel and stood in horror as he saw the north tower in flames and smoking.  That's when he got a phone call. America picked it up and on the other end was his president. "Alfred! Are you seeing the news?" The president asked frantically. 

"Yes, what the hell happened!" Alfred asked anger seeping into his voice. "I-I'm not sure. We're trying to figure that out though, please just hang in there. I"m sending someone to cheek up on you." The president (I think his name was Bush) Said and the two hung up. Alfred sat and watched the news waiting to see what was going to happen next with blood pouring from his left eye, the world meeting was completely forgotten from his mind.

**Meanwhile in the U.N building**

**9:00 A.M**

everyone was already inside the meeting and ready waiting for America to show up. The clock struck 9 and Germany stood up. "Since America is not here I'm going to take over the meeting, now-" Germany got cut off when a military official stormed into the room. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I was told to tell you to turn on the American news channel. Now I must be going, please it's important."  The young man said before leaving again. Everyone stared for a moment before England turned on one of the three t.v's in the room.

**9:03 A.M**

Everyone stared at the television that showed the north tower up in  flames. Everyone stared on in horror unsure of what exactly to do. England snapped out of his stupider first and went to call America but before he could even reach his phone a single plane, flight 175, ran into the south tower. Both towers were official up in flames.

**meanwhile with America**

he was standing up pacing in front of the t.v when he stopped to look at the news. he stood in shook as flight 175 ran into the south tower. his shook turned to screams as he clutched his eye in one of his hands. once the pain subsided slightly he breath in and out heavily as he mad his way to the phone. "hello, this is the Federal Aviation Administration. how may i serve you today?" A man said on the phone.

"Yes, hello, this is Alfred F. Jones A.K.A your nation. This is an order, shut down all new your city airports! I wont take no for an answer!" America sternly said to the man on the other line who just listened with shook before saying. "Yes sir, Right away sir." **9:17 A.M** all airports were shut down. America hung up the phone only to re-call someone just minutes later. "Hello, this is the port Authority, my name is Samantha , how may I be of service to you today?" A sweet girl said over the phone.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones also know as your nation, tell Ethan and David that I order them to close off ANY and All tunnels and bridges leading into the new York and new jersey. That is a direct order and I will not take no for an answer!" America said this in much the same way he did to the other person on the phone, and the lady on the phone calmly said. "Yes sir, right away sir." With out missing a beat. **9:21 A.M** all transportation in or out of Manhattan was halted. No one got in, one one got out.

**U.N Building**

The nation watched the news waiting for something more to happen when the news reporter said "This just in, All airports, tunnels and bridges have been shut down. This is madness, who would do such a thing to the nation we love!" The lady said as she held her microphone. behind her Everyone could see the towers up in flames still. All the nations in the room looked at each other with such pity for America, no one stopped to think about where he could be.

 The news cut to President Bush who was speaking from an elementary school in Sarasota, Florida. The president walked up to the podium as everyone clapped and started his short speech at **9:30 A.M**. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a difficult moment for America, today we have had a national tragedy. Two airplanes have crashed into the world trade center in an apparent terrorist attack on our country. I have spoken to the vice president, to the Governor of new York, to the director of the F.B.I, and I've order that the full resources of the federal government to go to help the victims and their families and to conduct a full scale investigation to hunt down and to find those folks who commented these acts." President bush finished and the news report cut back to the towers.

Meanwhile the F.A.A halted all flight operations at the u.s airports, stopping air traffic for the first time in united state history. **9:40 A.M** all flight transportation in or out was halted, everyone was stuck just like there nation.

**America's house**

America watched his presidents speech with horror as blood was still streaming from his eyes his vision was slowly getting blurry and he was having a hard time seeing the screen but America did not care, for he was worried about his people. all those men, women and children who were dying at the top of those buildings. All he could do, jut like the rest of the world was watch and wait to know what would happen next.

Just three minutes later, America felt it before the news told what has happened. Alfred stopped pacing again as one of his people forced their nation to look threw his eyes. America saw as a plane crashed right into the pentagon, part of his brain. America came back into himself and screamed in pain clutching his head, still standing. He kept breathing heavy as he leaned against the wall trying to keep his balance. more blood poured from his eyes and onto the white button down shirt, early he took off his bomber jacket and uniform shirt. Then the news at **9:43 A.M** announced that the pentagon was hit and were now evacuating. two minutes later the white house was being evacuated, two more minutes later Bush left Florida on route to the white house but stopped in two different states.

**U.N building**

**10:05 A.M**

The nation stood or sat in their chairs as they watched the south tower slowly collapse creating a dust storm as debris fell on the streets below, watching this made all the nations stand up in horror only to fall back into their seats as they felt the earth shake from the collapse. "Oh my god!" Hungry called out. "What do we do! Is there anything we can do to help!" Hungry shouted out with tears streaming down her face just like many others in the room. "I-I tired to call him but he wouldn't pick up." Canada said with tear's steaming down his eyes as well. "Well we cant just stand here doing nothing! We have to do something to help!" One of the nation called out and everyone was looking towards the new broadcast, and some were trying to make some calls.

**America's house**

As America leaned on the wall he felt the as the south most tower completely collapsed the vision in his right eye officially gone as it turned completely red with all the blood in it, some still pouring down his face and onto his shirt. He screamed even louder as he clutched his eye blood pouring into his hand and onto the floor below. he breath heavily and coughed a few time trying to clear the dust and smoke from his lungs.

 **10:08** A.M

Alfred heard a knock on the door and a secret service person came in and saw the nation that she serves leaving against the wall, blood covering his face, hands, wall and floor. "My god, Alfred!" The women exclaimed with a french accent as she ran over to America and helped him sit down in a wooden chair in the kitchen. Alfred immediately knew who it was that came. "Alex?" America weakly asked as he looked up at the secret service women who just nodded with a small smile. Normally people in the secret service wouldn't act like this to regular people, but Alfred wasn't regular. Everyone in the service knew to be normal around their nation, Alfred never liked their up tight attitude.

"I'm here." The women now known as Alex said. "The secret service is in Lafayette park with automatic rifles ready for an attack if there is one at the white house." All America could do was nod and lean is head onto the rather large breast of the french women an moaned. "You'll be o.k, it will all be over soon." The women said as she petted Alfred hair and comforted him as if he were still a child. "Still have that mother instincts, huh?" Alfred asked and Alex gave a little chuckle. "Oui." Was all Alex said before Alfred screamed in pain once again and clutched his head in pain with both hand before on of them falling limp to his side. "Alfred, come on sweetie, you've got to talk to me. whats wrong." Alex said trying to keep a calm demeanor for the nation she's come to love over the years. All Alfred could do was shack his head no and point with a shaky hand to the t.v that could be seen from kitchen chair he sat in. Alex turned around so she was facing the television only to see the news. At **10:10 A.M** part of pentagon fell and a plan crashed in somerset county, Pennsylvania.

"No, Alfred! I know the pentagon was part of your brain but can you speak, I need to know what's wrong?" Alfred shook his head no again and tried to speak but no coherent words were said. "Dammit!"

**U.N Building**

A young man who looked like he worked for the secret service came rushing into the nations meeting room and calmly said. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but I was told to evacuate the United Nations building-" Before he could say anything more England said. "We don't care! We are nation, we will be fine leave us here and evacuate the rest, make everyone else is safe!" England shouted at the man in a black suit. "But sir-" again he was cut off. "just do it, that is a direct order!" England once again shouted. the man stopped to look t everyone else in the room who had raised eyebrow at the man. The secret service nodded his head once and left to help other evacuate the other people in the building including the U.N.I.C.E.F.

England turned to everyone in the room. "We need to figure out what to do about all the aircraft that are coming into the united states. We can help my son by figuring that out first." England said with a serious tone of voice addressing everyone in the room. "I Think i already figured that out." Canada said gaining everyone's attention. "Any and all inbound Transatlantic aircraft flying into the state, send them over to my country. I also highly suggest not to send and flights into the state's ether. It's the best we can hope for." Canada said and everyone agreed to this plan and everyone made their calls. Just moments after everyone made their calls everyone started to watch the news broad cast. 

 

 **10:28 A.M** The whole world watched in horror as the second tower fell. . . .

 

 

 

**America's house**

The secret service agent watched the t.v screen with her hand over her mouth as she watched in shear horror and terror as the north tower fell from the top down as if it were being pealed apart releasing clouds of dust and smoke. At first America didn't scream instead he just sat there in the wooden chair staring at the t.v.screen. It was like the whole world was going in slow motion, in those few moments America thought about all the bad he's done to deserve such a thing but. . . then he thought about all the good he's done to not deserve this.

This was the last thing Alfred F. Jones ever saw. He watched as the tower came crashing to the ground a single tear fell from his left eye only to be replaced with so much more blood than before and a blood curdling scream fell from his lips before he fainted and fell to the ground.

America has collapsed.

Any and all federal building have been evacuated leaving America himself to be brain dead at the moment. The french women from before ran over to America and picked him up only to carefully lay him down on his bed upstairs and turned on the news channel on the t.v he had in his room. Alex  took out her phone and made some calls of her own. They needed a doctor their to help.

Colin Powell cuts his trip to Latin America short and came back home, plan crash in Pennsylvanian confirmed, elections are postponed, Israel evacuates diplomatic mission, the mayor urges people to stay inside their homes. All this was going on and Alfred had no clue it was happening.

Alex called in a favor from a friend that worked at the C.D.C, saying that she was needed at the home of Alfred F. Jones immediately. "Alex I cant just leave were on stand by here." The women said but was stopped by Alex saying. "Actually they will let you leave, because America himself needs you here now." Alex said with a since of superiority. "Alright, I'm on my."

"Hurry." Alex hung up and went over the person she thought of as her own despite Alfred being so much older than her. "Oh Alfred." She said as she got a wash cloth and tried to clean up as much blood as she could.  **11:16 A.M** Alex heard a knock on the door, and then heard that very same door open and close. She continued to hear the noise of foot steps and quickly got up and pointed her gun towards the door. The door opened to revile a thin blond women who had her hair pulled back in a pony tail with glasses on her face. "Woah, hello!" the women said as she dropped her bag and put her hands up. "gezz, you scare the hell out of me, Lizzie." Alex said as she put her gun away. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you in a panic." The women now know as Lizzie said as she picked up her back and went over to her patient. "The whole world is in a panic." Alex said and Lizzie just nodded knowingly.

"So, what happened to him physically before I got here?" Lizzie asked once she knew for sure that America wasn't dead. "His eyes were bleeding profusely, he kept clutching his head and eyes in pain. Oh, and his right arm fell limp shortly before he fainted." Alex sighed as she sat down in a near by chair. "Alright, well. . . there's not much I can do until he wakes up. Come her and give me a hand i want to get this shirt off of him. He's running an extreme fever and I want to prepare for the worst." Alex nodded and got up to help Lizzie in removing Alfred's cloths and quickly covered him up with a light sheet.

Lizzie and Alex sat down together in a couple of chairs watching America and listening to the news report waiting for something more to come.

 **U.N Building**  

that afternoon news reporters were confirming that four hijacked airplanes crashed into both towers, the pentagon and Pennsylvania. Los Angeles and San Fransisco international airport have been evacuated and shut down. England look away from the t.v screen to think for a minute, all of a sudden he turned to Canada and said. "Matthew, i highly advise you to close your boarder. new York is closer to you."

"I know, i have already thought about that. I wont be closing my boarders. however once all planes have landed and accounted for I'll be closing my air space. just until I know it's safe." Canada said with determination. England sighed but nodded his head. "So far from what I have been able to see threw my people, there are no problems. I am keeping a look out though." Canada said, England and many other nation nodded.

Bush came back on the mews saying how all appropriate security measure have been made, and the U.S military is now on high alert. A state of emergency is declared by the city of Washington.

**America's House**

**1:44 P.M**

The pentagon says five warships and two aircraft carriers will leave the U.S navel station in Virginia to protect the east coast from farther attacks. Two carriers are headed for the new York coast while the other ships headed for sea. "Well, at least there's a chance that his brain is o.k." Alex said as she looked at Lizzie who just nodded solemnly. "Yeah but . . . what about the rest of him?" Lizzie asked to no in particular.

The news for the nest few hours were now mostly about Traffic, damage, and injury reports, there was even some report about who was behind the attack. Fire's were still burning around the twin towers and even a few buildings were were also falling or damaged.

**5:30 P.M**

Senior white house correspondent John King says that the plane that crashed in Pennsylvania could have landed at camp David, the white house or even the U.S capitol building. A half an hour later an explosion was heard in Afghanistan, officials say that the U.S had no hand in the explosion. Rumsfeld, the U.S defense secretary says that the pentagon well be in business soon.

"Well, at least we know he wont be brain dead for long." Alex said trying to lift the other women's spirits. "Aren't you suppose to be the serious one?" Lizzie said as she looked at her with her head low. Alex laughed a little but said. "Yeah well, I'm still human, and i have a life outside of the service." she said with a smile. Lizzie shook her head fondly.

"When do you think The president will be here?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure hopefully soon, I also really want America to wake up." Lizzie said and the two sat in silence as the news report continued on with the death toll and injured.

**U.N building**

Hour later the nations turned off the t.v and everyone sat in silence. "so. . . what do we do now?" a nation asked. Russia, china, France, Canada and England where the first people to get up. "i don't know about some of you but I'm going to make sure my son is alright." England said as he left the building the others soon followed after. The allied powers went strait to the white house assuming that where America would be only to find secret service agents all around. They tried to get in but was quickly turned down. They were at a loss until they saw the news report on a t.v in a small family dinner. they stopped to watch what president bush had to say. "Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil. These acts shattered steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve. " The president continues to say how the government will make no distinctions between the people who committed the act and those who harbor them.

the allies took a moment to look at each other and then back at the t.v. "We wont be able to see him." Canada finally said after a moment of silence. England sighed in exasperation. "no we wont, We can come back when thing have settled give him time to heal. We'll come back another day, just to let him know where still here for him." England said and his phone rang, he quickly picked it up see that it was his boss. "yes, hello." England said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Arthur, its time you come back, the other nations bosses well be calling soon as well, but we want all of you back in your own countries just until things settle down. Please don't argue with me on this, it's a direct order." England's boss said and all he could say from over the phone was. "Yes your Majesty." and he hung up.

"I'm afraid we all must be going home now to our own countries. Your bossed will be calling soon and I'm assuming the others back at the building have already left." England said and the others nodded. "Well. . . until next time." England said with a bow and just vanished. its known as nation hoping instead of human transportation, they're able to just vanish to their own country.

Everyone else did the same and the nation of America no longer had any other nations in his country.

 **About a week later** People were still cleaning up from all the damage, Alfred was official moved to the white house by order of president bush. Lizzie and Alex never left his side, mostly because all three of them were friends but also because they were forced to watch and monitor him. Alfred was hooked up to all sorts of machines and once Lizzie was able to she cheek out Alfred brain waves. It was mostly looking good but a small part of his brain was slightly damaged, but just like the pentagon, it was able to be fixed.

Alfred was finally able to wake up but something about his was different.

"Alfred, your awake! oh god its so good to see you awake!" Lizzie said as she ran over to Alfred as he laid in bed. "Lizzie. . . is that you?" America chocked out, his voice Horace from not begin used for a while and from all the screaming hes done. "Yes, of course it is Alfred I'm right in front of you." Lizzie said happily as she put a cup of water to Alfred lips. He drank about half before he started to talk again. "Lizzie. . . I cant see you."

Lizzie looked at him with such horror and sat the glass on the night stand and ran to get the president and the two came into his room with Alex following shortly behind. "Alfred its me, bush. Can you see me?" All Alfred did was shake his head no. "My god Alfred. . . your blind."

And that's how it happened, that's is how Alfred F. Jones became blind.

 

In the months to follow the land of America was healing quit well. America the personification was also doing well himself. However he did have a slight shake in his right hand that just wouldn't go away and on top of that he was blind. None of the other nation were allowed to see him no matter how much they tried. America learned how to read in braille, and learned to use his other since to help him threw life, he was a fast learner. And in the years to come he used all his other since in replace of his blindness. Everyone agreed that it would be best that no one knew he was blind.

In the year to come he worked with the secret service, F.B.I, C.D.C, anyone in the military, and they all helped him in his time of need to make it seem like he wasn't blind and that help a lot to hide the fact that he didn't have any eyes. he continued to be the same as before on the outside. but on the inside, he knew he was lying. For 9/11 has changed him more than anyone will ever know. That day took something important away from him.

From that day on, Alfred F. Jones was seeing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just copied and past this from the original so if there is something wrong or missing let me know and i will fix it. The original will also no longer be up, I've decided to take it down. I'm not oblivious to the fact that there was only on real chapter on the original but on this one there is going to be three maybe four.
> 
> Also my fan fiction 'Aftermath' WILL NOT be posted here because it mostly about England and not America!


End file.
